The Beautiful Ghost
by FrezaxDulceUzumaki
Summary: Sakura Haruno,trabaja para la compañia A.T,pero en uno de sus viajes de trabajo descubrira un tragico pasado de un chico que resulta ser su amor imposible...
1. El primer encuentro

The Beautiful Ghost

Hola!,en primer lugar Naruto no me pertenece...xD

Capitulo 1:El primer encuentro...

En las calles de Tokyo una chica pelirosa caminaba con paso apurado hacia la compañia A.T (Avengers of Torches).

Dios es muy tarde-Decia sakura.

Eres una torpe,¿por que te quedaste hasta esa hora con Naruto y Hinata si sabias que hoy era tu primer dia?-Decia una muy molesta inner.

Callate!,ademas tu me dijiste que me quedara hasta esa hora-Le contestaba sakura a su inner.

Retiro lo dicho-Dice su inner con aire de arrepentimiento-Mejor me largo-Vuelve a decir.

Sierto es mejor-Dice sakura.

Mientras que la pelirosa discutia con su yo interno llega a la Avengers of Torches.

Bueno,aqui es-Dice sakura.

Sakura camina hacia la puerta del edificio,sube las escaleras y camina hacia la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

Toc toc-Toca la puerta sakura.

Pase-Se oia decir desde el interior de la habitación.

Lo siento-Dice un poco nerviosa sakura-Soy Sakura Haruno.

Hola!,yo soy Kakashi Hatake,mucho gusto-Estrechandole la mano.

Bu-buenos dias-Tartamudeaba sakura ante la reaccion de su jefe.

O.K,con que Sakura Haruno ¿eh?-Dice kakashi con un tono de pensativo.

S-si!-Dice sakura aun tartamudeando.

Tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti-Dice kakashi.

¿Un trabajo especial?-Preguntaba sakura con brillo en sus ojos color jade.

Si-Dice kakashi haciendose el interesante-Tendras que viajar a Estados Unidos.

¡¡Qué?!-Grita muy alterada sakura.

Perdon creo que te lo dije muy rapido jejejejeje-Kakashi se apresuraba a corregir lo que habia dicho.

Lo que pasa es que te enviare a ese pais para averiguar algo sobre un chico llamado Sasuke Uchiha-Le susurraba kakashi a sakura para que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban hablando.

O.k,pero ¿como se supone que viajare a Estados Unidos?,no tengo pasaporte,no tengo ni las maletas listas-Decia rapidamente sakura cosa que kakashi no le entendia nada.

Escucha,tengo el pasaporte listo,donde te quedaras para alojarte y tansolo te quedan cuatro horas con trece minutos para que tu avion despegue asi que ve guardando tus cosas para el viaje-Terminando de decir esto sakura se fue corriendo atropellando a todos.

Jajajajajajajajaja,esta chica-Reia kakashi al ver la reaccion de su empleada,que se estaba convirtiendo en su amiga.

Sakura por su parte estaba como loca buscando las cosas para el viaje-Llevare esto,y esto,y esto,y aquello si! Estados Unidos preparate por que hay va Sakura Haruno!!

Hola!!...mmm es recien el primer cap pero no se preocupen jejejejeje depende de cómo me vaya en el colegio voy a subir mas….chao!!


	2. Estancia en Nueva York

The Beautiful Ghost

Capitulo 2:Estancia en Nueva York…

Recuerda que tienes que pedir un taxi para que te lleve a esta direccion-Le explicaba kakashi a sakura mientras le daba una hoja de papel que decia:

_Silence Blue Bird,hotel of News York,room 5749..._

Esta bien-Decia sakura tomando de mala gana y con eje de enojo el papel.

Adios!-Le grita kakashi desde el aeropuerto.

Sakura se despide de su jefe con una seña de manos;kakashi al ver que el avion se va moviendo se marcha del lugar.

Por fin se fue-Dice aliviada sakura.

Por alguna razon ese tipo me agrada-Piensa

El avion va andando pero se detiene y el copiloto dice por la radio:

_Atención pasajeros,el avion se ah detenido por problemas de clima,abrochanse sus cinturones de seguridad y no se alarmen todo estara bien._

Sakura al ver a la gente con temor saca de su bolso un violin y comienza a cantar:

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku_

_Kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare_

_Yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um_

_Sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni_

_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo…_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Izumi ni tsuki no fune sazanami ni yurayureru_

_Hitsujikai ha fukaku koube wo tarete _

_Mata kuru asu no hi ni sachi ooki koto wo inoru um_

_Nemuri no cuchizuke wo tojita mabuta ni ukete_

_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo…_

_Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu_

_Hikari ha shi sosogi yami wo konoka ni terasu_

_Yomichi wo tadoriyuku tabibitotachi mo_

_Shibashi ha ho wo yasume _

_Ima tooi furu sato wo omoi um_

_Yo ni michiru subete no shukufuku ni imi wo kurumi_

_Oyasumi oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo…_

Al terminar la cancion todos le aplaudieron a sakura y el avion despego;ya habian pasado diez horas y el avion estaba a punto de aterrizar.

Sakura desperto,era la ultima que estaba en el avion,vajo y paro a un taxi.

Me podria llevar a esta direccion?-Le decia al conductor del taxi mientras le daba la hoja que le habia dado kakashi.

Claro!-Le respondio el conductor,le subio sus maletas y la llevo al hotel.

Ya estando en su habitación sakura se ducho y se fue en busca de la información que necesitaba la de:Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Que hago aqui!

The Beautiful Ghost

Capitulo 3:¿¡Que hago aqui!?

Sakura va recorriendo todo Nueva York para preguntar a un chico llamado Sai que sabe de Sasuke Uchiha,cuando por fin lo encuentra sai se encontaba en la estacion de trenes.

¡Sai!-Gita sakura.

¿Huh?-Fue lo unico que pronuncio sai.

Hola,perdon por atrasar tu viaje,me llamo Sakura Haruno-Dice rapidamente sakura,pero que sai escucha a la perfeccion.

O.k,tendre que tomar el tren de mañana-Dice sai con aire de resignacion y cansancio.

Quiero preguntarte algo-Le dice sakura a sai.

No acepto citas-Le contesta sai a sakura sin dejar que terminase de hablar.

Sakura cae al suelo estilo anime con una gotita en la nuca.

¡Yo no te iba a preguntar eso!-Le grita en pleno oido a sai.

Esta bien,jejeje ¿que querias preguntarme?-Dijo sai.

Sobre Sasuke Uchiha-Le devatio sakura.

Sai al escuchar ese nombre su semblante cambio a uno triste,nostalgico y de arrepentimiento.

¿Sai tu lo conoces?-Pregunto sakura con una sonrisa.

Mejor dicho lo conocia-Le corrigio sai.

¿Como?,no te entiendo-Dijo sakura con una mano en el menton.

Lo que quiero decir es que Sasuke esta...-Decia sai un poco trizte.

¿Esta?-Pregunto sakura.

...Muerto-Dijo finalmente sai.

¡¿QUE?!-Grita sakura poniendo los ojos como plato y con la boca abierta.

¡Yasabiayoquealgosetraiaentremanoseselunaticodekakashi!,¡me manda a investigar informacion de un chico que esta muerto!-Grita sakura moviendo los brazos y las piernas de arriba abajo mientras maldecia a su jefe.

¿¿-Se decia sai para si mismo.

Esta chica...creo que puede ayudar a Sasuke...pero no se como-Piensa sai


	4. ¡No puede ser!

The Beautiful Ghost

Capitulo 4: ¡No puede ser!

Sakura tratando de llamar doce veces a kakashi logra dar con el.

Hola,necesito hablar con Kakashi Hatake porfavor-Decia un poco enojada sakura.

El esta hablando-Le contestaron desde el otro telefono.

¡KAKASHI!,¡comoseteocurreenviarmeaEstadosUnidosabuscarinformaciondeSasukeUchihasielestamuerto!-Decia rapidamente sakura.

¿Eh?-Pregunta kakashi.

Huh-Suspira sakura-Que por que me enviaste a Estados Unidos a buscar información de un chico que esta¡MUERTO!-Le grita sakura a kakashi.

Tu ya sabias de que se trataba el trabajo, y sabes perfectamente la funcion de la compañía ¿no?-Decia kakashi.

Pues si pero…cuando acepte el trabajo no me dijeron nada sobre fantasmas o espectros-Devatia sakura.

Huh-Suspira kakashi-¿Sabes que significan las iniciales de la compañía?-Pregunta a sakura.

Mmm…no-Responde sakura.

Avengers of Torches…significa Vengadores de Antorchas-Explica kakashi a sakura tratando que entienda.

Ahh…no entendi-Dice sakura a kakashi rascandose la nuca.

Kakashi cae a estilo anime con una gotita en la nuca aun sosteniendo el telefono.

Te lo dire en breve y resumido…los que trabajan en la compañía son los salvadores de las antorchas-Explica kakashi.

Pero ¿Qué es una antorcha?-Volvia a preguntar sakura.

Como todos les dicen:fantasmas,espectros,o sombras-Volvia a explicar kakashi.

Entonces lo sabes…-Dice sakura casi susurrando en el telefono y bajando la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos jade-Sabes que yo…-Pero fue interrumpida por kakashi.

Si lo se…desde que entraste a la oficina a presentarte lo supe-Decia kakashi un tanto triste-Por eso te encomende este trabajo por que tu eras la unica que podia hacerlo Sakura-Tratando de darle una explicación.

O.K , hare el trabajo pero con dos condiciones-Dice sakura con su mismo tono alegre-1:Me tendras que subir el sueldo y 2:Si me pasa algo tu tendras que tratar con mi familia y el abogado,¿entendido?-Dice sakura casi riendo.

Esta bien pero…por subirte el sueldo el doble de lo que te tendria que dar, te rebajare el sueldo de tres meses-Dice kakashi con aire de despreocupado.

¡No!-Dice sakura-¡Espera!-Vuelve a decir.

Adios-Se despide kakashi.

Sakura quedo en estado de shock por un momento pero volvio a la realidad cuando paso por su mente el retrato del rostro de kakashi que quiso estrangularlo al instante.

Voy a ver a mi psicologo-Dice sakura mientras se va de la cabina de telefonos y se dirige a el centro comercial.

Ya estando dentro,entra al baño de mujeres cierra la puerta y saca un conejo de peluche de no mas de un metro y lo empieza a golpear.

Ja!, gracias por esta terapia señor Alex,el otro psicologo nunca me dejo golpearlo con los puños ni aun que le pagara-Sakura terminando de decir esto golpea por ultima vez al conejo,lo guarda y sale del baño,direccion:Sasuke Uchiha.


	5. El enfrentamiento

The Beautiful Ghost

Capitulo 5:El enfrentamiento…

Sakura luego de su visita al centro comercial se dirige a su departamento a comer un poco, luego sale otra vez a la accion.

Primero tengo que buscar la avenida de la casa donde esta ese fantasma-Dice sakura con una mano en el menton en señal de que esta pensando.

¿Esta es la direccion?-Dice sakura sacando de su bolsillo un papel que dice:

_Avenue the carrion crow marries 2056._

Mmm bueno la direccion me la dio kakashi asi que tine que estar bien ¿o no?-Piensa sakura.

Tras caminar cuatro cuadras sakura logra llegar a la mansión Uchiha;sakura se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba la casa:Los vidrios rotos,madera seca y sin pintura,la reja oxidada y pintada de negro con el símbolo Uchiha en el centro.

Esto es de en sueño-Dice sakura un poco nerviosa al escuchar el chirrido de la reja-Se parece a la película de terror que vi en el avion cuando venia hacia aca-Se decia para si misma.

Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión Uchiha…

Un par de ojos negro intenso miraba desde la ventana hacia la reja,pero no fijandose en ella si no en la visitante que estaba parada enfrente de la serca oxidada.

Hmp…otra intrusa mas ¿eh?...bueno hagamos que su visita sea memorable-Decia el fantasma del heredero uchiha.

Volviendo con sakura…

¡Rayos!,me muero de ganas por entrar pero tengo mucho miedo-Decia sakura aun paralizada enfrente de la reja.

Sakura no se percataba que dentro de la mansión habia una persona que la miraba fijamente de arriba a abajo.

Bueno…no descubrire nada si me quedo aquí parada-Dice sakura mientras estira sus brazos hacia arriba, dispuesta a entrar a la casa-Mmm…no sera problema encontarlo después de todo puedo ver a los fantasjas jejeje-Dice sakura con una gota en la cien al darse cuenta de su comentario tan torpe.

Sakura toma entre sus manos el frio acero oxidado y le bienen una serie de imágenes a la mente:Las de un niño pequeño acostado en una habitación con maquinas conectadas a su cuerpo,un chico de no mas de veinte años con dos lineas debajo de los ojos con su ropa manchada de sangre y la de un chico mas o menos de su misma edad encerrado en una habitación oscura.

Sakura al ver esas imágenes se desprende del fierro de la reja al instante y comienzan a salir rebeldes lagrimas de sus bellos ojos jade.Despues de unos minutos sakura se calma un poco y muy decidida entra a la casa sin ningun temor

y sin rastros de rectractamiento.

No creo que me abran si toco el timbre asi que…voy a derribar la puerta-Dice sakura con una sonrisa malevola en su rostro.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta esta se abrio y dejo paso para que sakura entrara.

Sakura con un poco de miedo entra a la casa y ve a su alrededor:Estaba casi todo quemado,con algunos muebles que seguramente habian sobrevivido al fuego pero que aun asi se veia a simple vista que no se usaban desde hace años y una fotografia de una familia donde se encontraban los padres a los lados y los tres hijos al centro.

¿Quiénes seran?,espera ¡reconozco a ese chico! Pero…no recuerdo donde lo eh visto-Se lamentaba sakura al no poder recordar al chico.

Mientras tanto en la bodega de la mansión se escondia el fantasma de sasuke.

Espera un momento,¿Por qué me escondo?,si yo no tengo de que esconderme, ya estoy muerto…ella es la que se tiene que esconder-Dice sasuke con cierto enojo y torpeza al hacer ese comentario.

Volviendo con sakura…

¡Genial!,es una casa inmensa…pero no se por donde empezar a buscar-Dice sakura pero se le prende un foquito con la luz encendida en la cabeza-¡La bodega!

Sakura baja y baja escalones sin cansarse hasta que llega a la bodega.

Fantasmita,¡fantasmita!,¿fantasmita?-Repetia una y otra vez sakura para que alguien la escuchara.

Diablos…creo que kakashi me ¡MINTIO!-Gritaba sakura a todo pulmon que retumbo en toda la bodega su eco.

Aquí nadie te ah mentido…-Se escuchaba una voz al final del pasillo.

¿¡Que!?...¿ho-hola hay al-alguien?-Tartamudeaba sakura por el susto y la inseguridad;no todos los dias entras a una mansión abandonada de las personas mas ricas del pais,entras a una de sus habitaciones y escuchas una voz terrorifica.

Si…hay alguien…que quiere que te largues de mi casa-Se escuchaba aun esa voz fria en el pasillo.

O.K ven acercate a mi…si quieres que me valla ¡tienes que hecharme con tus propias manos!-Dice una muy retadora sakura.

Wow,creo que tenemos una valiente después de todos estos años-Dice la voz que según hablaba se acercaba mas y mas a sakura.

Ja! Ni de broma me voy de aquí sin antes encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha-Dice sakura hablandole a la sombra que se acercaba a ella.

¿Sasuke Uchiha?-Repetia la voz fria.

Entonces ve preparandote niñita por que…yo soy Sasuke Uchiha-Decia ahora sasuke frente de sakura con un tono de voz orgulloso y frio.

Genial…estoy hablando con un fantasma…espera ¡este chico es!-Pensaba sakura.

Oye espera un segundo ¡esta chica es!-Pensaba sasuke


	6. Recuerdos

_**The Beautiful Ghost**_

_**Capitulo 6:Recuerdos…**_

_**Sakura recuerda las imagenes que vio cuando toco la reja de la mansion,efectivamente era el mismo chico encerrado en la habitacion oscura.Sasuke por su parte recuerda a la chica,cuando estaba vivo,recordaba a una niña de nueve años de cabellos rosas cuando habia ido de visita a Japon hace ocho años.**_

_**Sakura se atormento y salio corriendo de la bodega con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos jade.**_

_**Creo que…me divertire mucho con esta chica…-Dice Sasuke riendo malevolamente.**_

_**Sakura por su parte habia llegado a la cerca oxidada y estaba dispuesta a irse pero tubo un presentimiento.Miro la ventana del medio en el segundo piso y vio una silueta negra que la miraba fijamente;sakura noto un par de ojos rojos en la silueta,sus miradas se cruzaron y ella se perdio en esos ojos color sangre y noto que,irradiaban odio,tristeza,melancolia y estaban sedientos de venganza.**_

_**Con sasuke…**_

_**Eso es…atormentate aun mas ,no podras volver atras…MI SAKURA-Dice Sasuke resaltando las palabras Mi Sakura.**_

_**Con sakura…**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha…¿acaso eres el mismo chico de aquella vez hace ocho años?-Decia sakura un poco triste,pero se sentia muy bien al tener esa experiencia que,casi ningun humano puede apreciar o sentir.**_

_**Mejor me voy a mi casa-Dice sakura con aire de cansancio.**_

_**Sasuke vio que sakura ya se marchaba y el se fue a preparar todo para su segunda CITA.**_

_**Sakura ya estando en su departamento entro al baño y tomo una larga ducha para reflexionar con lo sucedido.**_

_**Haber,conclusion-Decia sakura mientras se dirigia a su habitacion para vestirse.Sakura ya vestida saca una libreta de notas y comienza a escribir:**_

_Sasuke Uchiha:_

_-Orgulloso_

_-Frio_

_-Vengativo_

_-Terco_

_-Lindo_

_**Sakura al darse cuenta de que habia escrito LINDO borro enseguida la palabra.**_

_**Huh-Suspiraba sakura-Voy a dejar de ver películas romanticas por un tiempo…no se por que pero se parecia mucho a ese niño,y cuando lo vi ,senti su tristeza y soledad…cambiando el tema…aun me pregunto si me siguen diciendo: ´´LA ETERNA SOLTERONA´´-Decia sakura para si misma mientras se iba a preparar un cafe.**_

_**Creo…que ¡voy a volver a esa casa!-Decia sakura muy animeda levantando todo el brazo derecho terminando en la mano con un puño.**_

_**En la mansion Uchiha…**_

_**Bien…tengo todo preparado para el segunto round…Mi Sakura-Dice sasuke riendo malévolamente.**_

_**Volviendo con sakura…**_

_**No se por que tengo la impresión de que alguien esta hablando de mi tiene que ser ino-puerca y la fosforito de karin…me pregunto como estaran naruto,hinata y kakashi…un momento ¡KAKASHI!-Decia sakura mientras saltaba de donde estaba sentada mientras se le prende un foquito con la luz encendida.**_


	7. Xau TT

Oolap mis keridos lektores

lamentoh nu poder seguiir kon mii fiick

poor k tenguh un problemah d plagaz

(imaginense, ya se que casi todos me

Kieren presa;en sentido figurado xD…pero ahoraa haztah laz piiedraz me persigueen…eso ez nuevo xD),azii k vooy a tenner k knceelar

Momentáneamente eel fick oh tall vex permanentemente T.T…loo zienthu muxo deveeraz ,peru la vida ziigue…etto zii lo kieren guardaar nu mee importah ez zuh probleemah

Wenu etto el otro fick tampoco lo voyy a puder zeguiir sorry T.T…

Soy fugitiva d la juntah d vecinos mee buzcan kon eridaaz o coon caztigo a ellos lez dah

Mis 'best friends' me delataron (malditos engendros no pienso hablar kon ellos)

Y max enzimah mee poneen zobrenumbreh:'Freziitahx Sparrow'

Wenuu bamoz brindando ioho…

Xau!!k dioz loz vendiga miz keridoos lectores T.T…Loos k kieran kontaktarze conmigo agréguenme a ezthe msn: narukiitah

Arroba (me dio latah ezcribir todo el msn azii k lo ezcribi azi) wenu ojala me contacten xau!!


End file.
